Scar Story
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Sometimes there's a story behind scars. Jace, Isabelle, and Clary can prove that. But for some reason, Alec seems uncomfortable telling his story behind the ones that's on his back and his arm. The others, at a loss, comes across someone who tells them the whole story about how he got his scars. Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: I got this idea from reading an article and it showed a picture of this guy's scars. So I swiftly borrowed the photo from that article. I edited out the guy's face, except his chin, to protect his privacy. So I can use the picture for the cover.

I'm sure Alec doesn't have scars on his back, but in my opinion the scars on the man's back would be cooler for Alec if he does have these scars.

This is Post COLS because I never read COHF.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

"Come on. You got to have at least one scar. Even it might be small." Jace said, "Or kind of out there. Like a chicken pox scar or a vampire bite."

Alec looked uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how it turned into a show-off of scars. He didn't want them to see his scars. He hated the story behind them. No one knew, except for his mother, and that was awkward. Not even Magnus knew about it. He didn't want that guy to see him shirtless and he definitely didn't want to have sex with him either.

"I don't have any scars." Alec lied, again. What part of no does Jace don't understand? The word no, perhaps? Probably because no one said no to him in his life.

"You've been on hunts with them. I'm sure you've got some scars," Magnus said.

_Why is that guy here again?_ Alec thought. Oh yeah, to heal Isabelle, and decided to hang around. Honestly.

"I don't." Alec lied, again.

"I promise it won't be that embarrassing." Clary said. "It'll be okay; even if it's hardly noticeable."

_It's not unnoticeable. Sort of. _Alec thought. "Fine! Just get off my back, for fuck's sake!"

"Alec!" Maryse scolded. Alec rolled his eyes at the surprised looks on their faces.

_Oh please, I said a lot worse when I was with Victoria. She could agree with that._ Alec thought as he turned around so they could see his back. He reached up and started pulling off his shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head, so they could see his scars.

"How did you get that scar?" Clary asked, sounding shocked.

The scar looked like it was five inches long which running up and down, but it curved a little. It was right in his shoulder-blade.

The second one was horizontal and was a bit below his right shoulder. That one looked to be maybe six inches long.

"Yeah, how?" Jace asked. "You never really told us about that one. Actually I don't remember seeing it."

Alec put his shirt on and faced Jace. "That's because I never wanted anyone to see it, dumb-ass. If I did, I would've shown all of you."

Alec left the library quickly. He locked himself in his room and went to the window. He opened it and crawled out. He wanted to leave, badly. He hated the story behind it, he truly did. He remembered the dried plasma all over him when he was in bed, which freaked his mom out because she thought someone tried to kill him. He remembered the pain receiving that scar.

Alec found himself getting on the ground. He took the chance and ran before the others could stop him. He didn't know where to go.

* * *

Alec found himself coming back to the Institute. He actually had to climb back to his room because the door was still locked. He had some small trouble because he was holding a paper bag from Wendy's. He managed to crawl in the window. Also how would he explain the cut on his lip or the small bruise on his cheek?

Maybe he can wave the bag around to distract them from the cut and bruise? They do seem to be that dense enough to believe that he went out for food.

_Maybe I can say that I got attacked by a demon. That would be more believable. _Alec thought and noticed his mother standing there.

"Look I got food to eat." Alec said and held up the bag.

"I told you to never to return to that place, because I don't want to see you covered in dried plasma again. I actually thought someone killed you, until you started moving. I don't want to put more stitches in you again," Maryse scolded.

Alec hung his head in shame. She knew. She always knew. And she was protecting him from getting arrested, in the normal person world and the Shadowhunting world both.

* * *

"Maybe he got attacked by a bear." Magnus said, getting weird looks in return.

"Why would a bear attack Alec? Honestly. I'm sure Alec can make that bear land up in a hospital or zoo." Clary said. She got strange looks in return. "That's why if I were to go camping, I would take Alec with me." She got weird looks. "Hey, cut him some slack. I was with him when he destroyed those ten demons. All by himself."

"Okay." Jace said, confused. Some part of him wondered if she was lying, but then again, she never lied. He didn't know what to believe.

"Maybe he was almost murdered by a Shadowhunter but is keeping his identity a secret because he's scared." Isabelle said, "Which is way he doesn't want nobody to see it."

"Ooh. You know what? Maybe Alec got into a fight and ended up getting tangled up in some barbed wire with the person he's fighting." A girl said, walking up to them. She was wearing what looked like a school girl uniform. Her brown hair was in a pony tail. She had runes on her arms.

"Alec doesn't fight." Magnus countered, sounding smug; until Victoria shoved him into the wall of the booth.

She sat down, glaring at the glitter left on her hands. "Oh please. I knew Alec when we were fourteen. He fights. He loves it. He says it's a thrill."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Magnus asked.

"Why is he here? I was told that this guy doesn't want anything to do with Alec and his friends. Looks like this guy is full of lies." Victoria said, ignoring the surprised look on Magnus's face. "Like I said, dip-shit, I knew Alec when were fourteen. I also know how he got that scar."

"Really?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. I have one just like it." Victoria said and stood up. She got out of the both and lifted her shirt up, trying to hide her bra. There was six-inch scar, running along her ribs, but it curved to the right. "There's more, but I didn't want to get arrested for indecent exposure." She sat down.

"How did you get that?" Isabelle asked.

"Everybody knows that it's unmanly to hit a woman." Victoria said, "It's not questionable if it's consensual."

"What does that mean?" Jace asked.

"Ugh." Victoria groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, two years. This is when we got these scars."

"Okay." Magnus said, not sure where it was going.

"We got these, doing some less than legal activities," Victoria said. "We're not supposed to talk about it, since it's against the rules."

"Anyway…" Isabelle urged.

"Anyway, it was called a 'Barb Wired Death Match.' Alec needed someone to fight, everyone was kind of scared of him, I guess. I went up. In these things, the women fight the men too." Victoria said, "Anyway, we got into it. We punched, kicked, scratched, elbowed, and Alec licked his hand before slapping me."

"Ewe," Clary said.

"Yeah. I also sweated on him; which was nice revenge, because he sometimes sweats on me when we have sex." Victoria said, "Yeah. We were sixteen, stupid, and sort of had concussions. Which we got checked out by some hospital workers."

"Go on." Jace urged, not interested in the story.

"Okay. We had to use the barb wire on each other. It wasn't called 'Barb Wired Death Match' for nothing. We had to fight into the barb wire. We ended up throwing each other into that shit. Which hurt. A lot." Victoria explained and rubbed her ribs.

"Ouch," Jace said.

"I don't need your commentary." Victoria snapped out.

"Sorry," Jace said sarcastically.

"I don't need your sarcasm either." Victoria explained, "Anyway, we kind of sort fought while in the barb wire. We got even more tangled up in it. We were tangled in there for twenty minutes. Alec thought he can sort of untangle himself. He made it worse, but this piece of barb wire was literally digging into his back and arm."

"Ouch," Clary said.

"Yeah," Victoria said. "I had a piece digging in my ribs and under my…boob." Victoria cringed.

"Ouch," Isabelle said.

"You have no idea. Try having that shit digging into you, while you waited thirty minutes. It took five minutes for people to realize that we were stuck and couldn't get out. Five minutes for four guys with wire cutters to come out and twenty minutes for them to cut us out." Victoria said. "They had to pull the barb wire out of us after they helped us to the back. They stitched us back up, because the healing runes wouldn't completely heal the scars."

"Wow," Magnus said.

"I don't like you," Victoria said. "They told us to go rest and come back the next day. We did because we had to fight. You know it wasn't anything to crazy. In return I got hit in the back by a barb wired steel chair and Alec got strangled by a chain until he passed out."

* * *

"Wow."

"Shut up! I said I don't need your commentary!"

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when I start thinking for fanfic ideas and this comes out as a result.

Alec and Victoria were members of something 'illegal' at sixteen. Any guesses on what that might be?


End file.
